


Under the mistletoe

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: spnaubingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: This was originally written to fill the First Kiss square for SPNAUBingo





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to fill the First Kiss square for SPNAUBingo

Laughter and inappropriate jokes filled the house. Jody's Christmas parties were a family tradition and no matter how busy the world would get everyone would come together for a night of too much alcohol and too much food. 

Dean would grumble about it but he loved it more than anything, mismatched members creating the family that they had always dreamed of having. How could he not love it as he opened the door to Sam and a heavily pregnant Jess and everyone swarmed on her. He could have sworn more than half the presents under the tree were for the baby due in only a few weeks.

He was already a doting uncle and having all of his family the happiest he had ever seen them warmed his heart along with whiskey in his stomach. Nothing could have made it better, nothing except for the doorbell ringing once more.

Cas was here and the warmth in Deans stomach turned to butterflies as he heard that familiar deep ‘Hello Dean’ from behind him. He didn’t even have to turn around to see that lopsided smirk sitting on his face and when Dean turned to smile, it was right there exactly as he had imagined.

The smirk turned to a soft smile as green met blue and they got lost in the forests and seas between them.

A cough from Sam had Dean turning to find half the room with excited smiles on their faces and he rolled his eyes before motioning to Cas.

“Come on buddy, let’s get you a drink.”

And with a turn they were entering the kitchen where no eyes could find them. Dean placed a glass of water in Cas’s hand and he smiled at how well Dean knew him. Their fingers were still overlapping and no one made a step to move and they found each other once more.

“Mistletoe?” Cas inquired quietly with a quirk of an eyebrow. Dean’s own furrowed in return before Cas smiled softly and looked up, Dean’s eyes following until a small laugh left his lips. Jody.

When their eyes met once more, Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. Cas was looking at him in exactly the same way he was before, but there was something more hidden within the blue and as Cas leaned forward until he could feel his hot breath on his own lips Dean froze.

Cas’s lips were soft, so soft and the scratch of his stubble wasn’t how he expected it to be at all and in all the new sensations Dean got lost. All too soon Cas pulled back, a shy almost embarrassed look on his face and Dean knew immediately that he was going to apologise. There was nothing to apologise for.

Dean’s smile grew and his eyes closed softly as his fingers found Cas’s trench coat and before he could even think, he was pulling him in. The soft kiss turned to one of more smiles and quiet laughs and as Cas found Dean’s hair pleading with him never to leave, Dean knew in that moment, he never would.


End file.
